The present disclosure relates to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a sewing data generation program that generates sewing data to sew an embroidery pattern using an embroidery sewing machine, and to a sewing data generation device.
In sewing machines capable of embroidery sewing, when a plurality of embroidery patterns to be sewn using a plurality of colors are sewn, a sewing machine is known that can set a sewing order in order to efficiently perform the sewing. This sewing machine groups the plurality of embroidery patterns, and sews a pattern inside the group using each thread color at a time.